The present invention relates to an encoding and decoding system of a motion image containing an arbitrary object.
Recently, international standards for transmitting a motion image at a very low bit rate have been progressively advancing in order to be applied to a video phone or a video conference system. To transmit a motion image at a very low rate, an object-oriented encoding technique for partitioning a meaningful object in the motion image and transmitting the partitioned object is being widely studied. The object-oriented encoding technique is recognized as an essential technique in order to transmit a motion image at a very low bit rate. In the object-oriented encoding of a motion image, a motion prediction technique for removing temporal correlation with respect to an object is required and a more accurate motion prediction technique is also needed for enhancing encoding efficiency.